Jealousy?
by Okami no Kaito
Summary: Summary inside. Please read and Review!
1. Prologue

Me: Wow another idea?

Setsuna: What are you doing to Ojou-sama?

Konoka: Yeah, what are you planning on doing to us again?

Me: Nothin'. Just went back, checked some old reviews, and thought that I could use the ideas. Great idea no?

Random people: Sure!

Me: See? Anyways, hope that you like this new idea! Please enjoy it!

* * *

_**Summary: Konoka gets so jealous of Setsuna that she uses her powers for evil. Thinking that it was her own fault, Setsuna joins Konoka. What will the Ala Alba do to bring them back? Will Konoka and Setsuna come back or will the outcome turn out for the worse? Not a great choice of words for this summary but please read and review! Thanks KonoSetsuna and Lance58 for this idea, sorry it took so long though!**_

* * *

**Prologue**

"I'm so sorry everyone…" Setsuna slowly turned her back on everyone, '_This…This is all my fault. It should be my responsibility to fix it. Please wait for me Kono-chan!_'

"Hey Set-chan…come here." beckoned Konoka, seductively.

"You're wrong! There could be a way to save them!" said Negi.

Just as Konoka was about to kiss Setsuna, she gently pushed her away, "If this is what you're after then I'm sorry but I can't love you like this."

"Are you serious? You seen the way that they are! We can't even come near them anymore!" said Asuna.

"Set-chan…it's your fault…IT'S YOUR FAULT!" screamed Konoka, unleashing her magical powers.

"I could always shoot them from afar." suggested Mana.

"That won't be necessary." Evangeline turned towards everyone, "All we have to do is make Konoka face reality. In other words, make Setsuna confess."

After realizing that she just did, Konoka crawled towards Setsuna's dying body, "Set-chan…" she touched her face, "No…no…NO!!"

"It can't be…" the Ala Alba looked at Setsuna's body in a pool of her own blood with Konoka crying next to her, "SET-CHAN!!!"

After a light blue light died down Setsuna was as good as new.

Setsuna slowly opened her eyes, "Ko…Kono-chan?" she put her hand on Konoka's shoulders gently.

Konoka looked at Setsuna as they smiled, "Thank god!" Konoka hugged Setsuna tightly.

"Now I can tell you. I can tell you that I love you."

"I'm so sorry Set-chan…I'm so sorry!" Konoka cried in joy, "I love you too!"

* * *

Me: Wow…bad prologue ¬¬ anyways, yeah thought that I could make a better prologue while listening to Requiem for a dream, but it didn't turn out that well (sweat drop) Oh well, hope that you all like this new idea! See ya all later!


	2. The Misunderstanding

**Chapter 1: The Misunderstanding**

"Let's see what's in Set-chan's room today." giggled Konoe Konoka as she snuck into Sakurazaki Setsuna's room.

She got in as quietly as she can even though Setsuna was out training for that morning. Konoka smiled and frowned at most of the stuff that Setsuna had in her room.

A desk with her school bag on top, the bed was neatly done, inside the closet was almost empty save for the school uniform, the widow was closed and the curtain was shut so not that much light came through. Konoka went over to the kitchen and opened the fridge. She frowned as she saw that there was nearly nothing inside.

"Set-chan, you need to go shopping and take care of yourself more." sighed Konoka as she closed the fridge.

Thinking that Setsuna might be back soon, she decided to leave. Just as she was about to open the door, Konoka caught a glimpse of a photo that she never seen before. Deciding that a few more seconds wouldn't hurt, Konoka picked up the picture.

In the picture was a small girl about 3 years old, she had shoulder length white hair and golden yellow eyes, wearing black hakama pants and a white haori shirt. A boy about 4 years old with short silver white hair and blood red eyes, wearing the same thing as the small girl. A young woman who had long raven black hair and brown eyes, wearing a beautiful light blue kimono. There was also a handsome man who has long silver hair, one red and one yellow eye wearing a red hakama pants and shirt. It was hard to see the picture because it was faded, yellow and torn up a bit.

"Who…" Hearing a small 'thunk' Konoka looked down and saw a small silver chain necklace with a small crystal on it, "Wait…" Konoka examined the necklace and then the photo and back at the necklace, "It's the same…it's the same as that boy."

Konoka jumped a bit as she heard the door open, "Se…Set-chan…?"

"Ojou-sama?" Setsuna flipped on the light and saw Konoka holding onto a picture and the necklace, "What are you doing in here and why are you looking at that?"

"Oh this? Sorry Set-chan. I just wanted to look at what you had in your room since I don't really come in here much." Konoka hit herself in the head and stuck her tongue out.

"I…See…" Setsuna's attention was mostly on the picture and necklace that Konoka was holding onto.

Noticing what Setsuna was looking at, Konoka put everything back, "Sorry again Set-chan, guess I should be going now." Konoka ran out after that.

'_She saw it…I hope that she doesn't think of anything weird…_' thought Setsuna, picking up the necklace in her hands.

* * *

As soon as Konoka got back to her room, she began to cook, '_Who was that in the picture? Why did Set-chan have that picture and necklace?_'

"…-ka."

'_She never told me anything about that._'

"…-noka.'

'_Why would she keep a secret like that from me? I thought that we were friends_.'

"Konoka!"

Konoka snapped from her thoughts and looked at Asuna.

"Oh what's up?"

"Don't 'Oh what's up' me! What's wrong?" asked Asuna, "As much of an air head you are, you never space out this much!"

"It's nothing Asuna." smiled Konoka.

"You sure? Setsuna-san is here and we've been calling you for like 5 minutes."

Konoka looked behind her and saw Setsuna looking at her with worried eyes, "Is there something wrong Ojou-sama?"

Konoka bit her lip, thinking if she should ask Setsuna about the boy in the photo and the necklace that she has.

"Konoka?"

"Konoka-san?"

"Set-chan, can we talk?" Konoka turned off the stove and led Setsuna outside of the room.

"What is it Ojou-sama?"

"Set-chan…we've been friends since we were five right? We talked to each other of what we missed during the time between you leaving me and returning to this school…"

"What are you getting at?"

Konoka looked at Setsuna through teary eyes, "Who was that boy Set-chan? Why do you have the same necklace that he has?"

Setsuna clenched her fists, "That…is none of your concern Ojou-sama…"

"Sakurazaki-senpai!" a girl came running, "Come on! Today is your turn to help us with the kendo club!"

"Oh right! Sorry Ojou-sama, I have to take my leave now." Setsuna left with the girl, leaving Konoka alone.

"Set-chan…"

* * *

"What's the matter Sakurazaki? It's not like you to be spacing out like this."

"It's nothing…I'm just…worried that Ojou-sama might have a misunderstanding." Setsuna ran her hand through her hair, "Why can't I just tell her?"

"About what?"

"…Something that I can't tell anyone…" she sighed, "But if I don't tell her, she's going to be asking me about it every time we see each other…"

"Then just tell her."

"I guess you're right."

"Good, now get back to work!"

* * *

"What?! Setsuna-san is keeping a secret from you?" exclaimed Asuna as she, Negi, and Konoka walked to school.

Konoka nodded, "It seems like she won't tell me anything anymore…not to mention that there are some boys in this school that looks like the one in Set-chan's picture…"

"What?"

Konoka sighed as she left Asuna and Negi, "I need to be alone…"

She walked around and wandered into the Kendo clubroom where she saw Setsuna helping a boy up.

"Thanks Sakurazaki." he laughed sheepishly, "Guess I still need a lot of work to do to reach your level."

Setsuna shook her head, "No, I was training since I was five. You could beat me eventually. Most likely before we graduate."

Everyone in the room looked at Setsuna, "You feeling alright Sakurazaki?"

Realizing what she just said, Setsuna packed all her things and ran out of the room, never noticing Konoka.

'_Set-chan…_' a dark aura slowly surrounded Konoka, '_I'll make you mine…_'

* * *

Me: End of chapter 1! Yeah! Sorry for the weirdness and stuff. Too tired right now to recheck it.

Setsuna: I would never do things like that to Ojou-sama!

Me: Relax, things _might_ be better. -grins mischievously-

Setsuna: I don't like the way that you're grinning like that ¬¬

Konoka: Don't be like that Set-chan…you _have_ been avoiding me lately… :[

Setsuna: No I haven't!

Konoka: Yes you have!

Me: Ladies go get a room! Do whatever you want _there_ but not _here_ got it! Anyways, thanks PureWiings and setsuna-kun for the quick review in the prologue! Please continue to read and review! See ya!

* * *

_Preview:_

"_Ojou-sama?" Setsuna breathed heavily as she found Konoka sitting alone in the forest, "Let's go before it gets dark."_

"_Set-chan…you really didn't 'like' me after all…" Konoka was now surrounded by a black aura._

"_What?!"_

_As soon as the black aura disappeared, Konoka is now wearing a large black tight gown that showed her curves and everything else nicely making Setsuna blushed, "Don't be shy now Set-chan, everything that you see belong-to-you."_


	3. The Transformation

Me: Ok here's chapter 2! I'm kinda creepin' myself out with this story though…

Setsuna: Then don't write it. ¬¬

Me: I do what I wanna do okay! Wait, where's your girlfriend?

Setsuna: -blushes madly- she's not my girlfriend!

Me: I didn't say who now did I? Here's chapter 2! Hope ya all enjoy it!

* * *

_Previously on Chapter 1:_

_Setsuna shook her head, "No, I was training since I was five. You could beat me eventually. Most likely before we graduate."_

_Everyone in the room looked at Setsuna, "You feeling alright Sakurazaki?"_

_Realizing what she just said, Setsuna packed all her things and ran out of the room, never noticing Konoka._

'Set-chan…_' a dark aura slowly surrounded Konoka, '_I'll make you mine…_'_

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Transformation**

'_I can't believe that I said something like that!_' Setsuna mentally kicked herself, '_What made me say that?_'

"Something bothering you Setsuna?" asked Tatsumiya Mana.

"It's nothing Tatsumiya, what do you want?"

"Class is going to start soon, shouldn't you be going to class today?" Mana smirked.

Looking at the watch on her wrist, Setsuna ran towards the class. She barely made it in time just a few seconds before the bell rang.

"I made it." Setsuna sighed in relief. Looking up, she was surprised that the entire class was still minding their own business and she was even more surprised that Konoka hasn't talked to her yet.

"Ok everyone, get in your seats, I'm going to start class now." said Negi.

Everyone got into their seats and Setsuna took a quick glance behind her. There she saw Konoka with a fake smile and a fake laugh.

* * *

After class:

Konoka got up from her seat and walked out of class, Setsuna soon following her.

"Don't follow me Set-chan."

"But I must Ojou-sama."

Konoka turned and slapped Setsuna, hard, "Not only you disobey my orders, you still call me 'Ojou-sama' again and keep secrets from me!"

Setsuna just put her hand on her cheek, "I'm sorry…"

Konoka turned around again and ran away, away from Setsuna.

"Ouch." said Asuna.

Setsuna didn't turn to look at her, "What do you want?"

"I wanna know why my best friend is mad and just slapped my other best friend." Asuna crossed her arms.

"It's…complicated…" sighed Setsuna.

"Tell that to her then."

Setsuna nodded and ran in the same direction that Konoka ran in.

'_Good luck Setsuna-san._'

* * *

'_I guess I should tell her…but what if she's still mad at me?_' thought Setsuna, running around the entire school and decided to check the forest.

She paused for a second and heard someone crying. Going towards that noise, Setsuna found Konoka sitting alone by a tree. "Ojou-sama?" Setsuna breathed heavily as she walked towards her, "Let's go before it gets dark." '_I'm glad that she's alright._'

Konoka looked up but didn't even bother wiping her tears away. Setsuna knelt down besides her and wiped some of her tears away, "What's wrong?"

Konoka pushed herself away from Setsuna, "You hate me."

Setsuna was shocked, "Why would you say that?"

"You won't tell me anything anymore…"

Setsuna's eyes widened, "That's…" Setsuna bit her lip, unable to continue.

"Set-chan…you really didn't 'like' me after all…" Konoka was now surrounded by a black aura.

Setsuna jumped back a bit, surprised at what was happening to Konoka, "Kono-chan!"

As soon as the black aura disappeared, Konoka is now wearing a large black tight gown that showed her curves and figure nicely making Setsuna blush, "Don't be shy now Set-chan, everything that you see belong-to-you."

"Setsuna-san did you fin…" Asuna saw the new Konoka and couldn't believe her eyes, "Holy carp! Konoka?!"

"Interference." growled Konoka, "Set-chan, if you wish to save me before it's too late then come alone. I will tell you where later." and with that Konoka disappeared.

"Kono-chan…"

* * *

Me: And end! I'm updatin' fast aren't I? No? Sorry! Anyways sorry for the shortness, OOC-ness, and stuff! Also sorry if it seemed rushed! (I didn't plan the beginning! Some writer I am ¬¬) Oh well hope you enjoy this chapter!

Konoka: And?

Me: Thanks icha-kun, setsuna-kun, Dana Kishimoto, EvilUnown, Lance58, and PureWiings for reviewing on chapter 1!

Setsuna: Why you make Ojou-sama evil?!

Konoka: Come on Set-chan, it's a good idea! Maybe there's a surprise ending!

Me: Who knows? See ya all next time! (Please don't expect a fast update like this. I can only update when I have an idea or time and I don't have much of that!) Please continue to read, review, and support me in all my fanfics!

* * *

_Preview:_

"_Setsuna-san, don't you even _think_ about listening to that Konoka." said Asuna._

_Setsuna stayed quiet, not even listening to Asuna, '_But it was my fault that Kono-chan turned like that. I have to fix this myself_.'_

"_Oh Set-chan you actually came." smiled Konoka._

"_Yes I have now what do you want me to do?" asked Setsuna._

_All that Konoka did was smile as Setsuna fell to unconsciousness… "Set-chan, you're all mine now."_


	4. The Deal

Me: Ok here's the third chapter! Hope ya all enjoy this one! (Even though this story creeps me out ¬¬)

Konoka: What are you gonna do to me and Set-chan?

Me: Something that you might like and something that Sakurazaki might not like.

Asuna: Speaking of Setsuna-san, where is she today?

Me: How the heck should I know? Anyways, let's get this show on the road!

* * *

_Previously on Chapter 2:_

_As soon as the black aura disappeared, Konoka is now wearing a large black tight gown that showed her curves and figure nicely making Setsuna blush, "Don't be shy now Set-chan, everything that you see belong-to-you."_

"_Setsuna-san did you fin…" Asuna saw the new Konoka and couldn't believe her eyes, "Holy carp! Konoka?!"_

"_Interference." growled Konoka, "Set-chan, if you wish to save me before it's too late then come alone. I will tell you where later." and with that Konoka disappeared._

"_Kono-chan…"_

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Deal**

Setsuna sat on the bed, her shoulders slumped. Asuna sighed and turned her attention back towards the other Ala Alba members, which only included Hasegawa Haruna, Miyazaki Nodoka, Ayase Yue, Hasegawa Chisame, and Negi Springfield that were in the room.

"There's no way…Konoka-san…evil?" said Nodoka.

"From what I saw…there was something wrong with Konoka's mind." said Asuna, "Come on Setsuna-san! This is no time to be quiet! What happened between you and Konoka?!"

Setsuna didn't say anything. She just continued to stare at the ground.

"At this rate there might not be a chance to save Konoka." said Haruna.

"Don't be jinxing us now Haruna." Yue drank her hot cola tea, "You should be familiar with this type of scenario right?"

"I think, but I need more of what's going on to guess the ending." Haruna turned towards Setsuna, "Setsuna-san, tell us what happened and I can probably guess what's gonna happen next."

Setsuna still didn't say anything.

"If you don't tell us anything, then we can't get Konoka back."

'_Set-chan_.' Setsuna's head shot up, '_I'm waiting for you Set-chan…at the same place where we met here for the first time__._'

"Setsuna-san?"

Setsuna ignored Asuna and the others and stood to leave.

"Hold on! Where are you going?!" said Negi.

"Setsuna-san, don't you even _think_ about listening to that Konoka." said Asuna.

'_But it was my fault that Kono-chan turned like that. I have to fix this myself_.' Setsuna bit her lip, "I'm so sorry everyone…" Setsuna slowly turned her back on everyone, '_This…This is all my fault. It should be my responsibility to fix it. Please wait for me Kono-chan!_'

"Setsuna-san wait!" it was too late, Setsuna already ran out.

Nodoka opened her mind reading book and saw that Setsuna's mind was blank, "Asuna-san! Get Setsuna-san before it's too late! Her mind's blank!"

"Mind blank…childhood friends turns evil…not to mention that she's the love interest…"

"Do you know what's going to happen Haruna-san?" asked Negi.

"I never heard of this scenario type before, but if Konoka tried to take Setsuna-san to her side and we fight her…then I think I know what's gonna happen in this ending."

"What is it?"

"One of four things. One: Konoka kills herself as she remembered what she did to Setsuna-san. Two: Setsuna dies while protecting evil Konoka or she made Konoka mad and Konoka kills Setsuna-san herself. Three: They both die. Or four: They somehow come back to the good side."

"Why would…they both die?" asked Negi.

"Reasons one and two put together."

"Your reasonings sound stupid but you could be right." said Hasegawa Chisame, "I just checked all the possible outcomes online and it really does narrow it down to those four."

"Wait…you checked?!" said Haruna, surprised.

"While you guys were talking, I just went and checked if there was any information that we could use. I over heard you guys talking about scenarios and Saotome describing some so I checked." Chisame fixed her glasses, "I tried checking for something to prevent this from happening, but I couldn't find anything."

"No…we have to find Setsuna-san before she is taken by Konoka!"

* * *

Setsuna walked alone towards the very first place that she saw Konoka again, when she went to Mahora Academy, Setsuna's secret training ground.

'_Kono-chan's the only one that knows about this place…I still couldn't believe that she found me here so easily._' thought Setsuna.

"Oh Set-chan you actually came." smiled Konoka as she looked at Setsuna with interest.

"Yes I have now what do you want me to do?" asked Setsuna.

All that Konoka did was smile as Setsuna fell to unconsciousness… "Set-chan, you're all mine now."

* * *

"Setsuna-san!" Asuna ran after Setsuna, but she couldn't find the raven haired swordswoman anywhere, "Where is she?"

After running for 10 minutes, she found Konoka standing next to an unconscious Setsuna.

"Setsuna-san!"

Konoka turned towards Asuna and smiled, "Heya Asuna. You're just in time."

"Just in time for what…?"

"Tell everyone that Set-chan is with me now and there's nothing you can do to get her back." Setsuna's eyes opened slowly and she got up.

"Se…Setsuna-san…?"

"You're awake already Set-chan?" smiled Konoka as she hugged her knight, "Tell Asuna that you're all mine now."

'_So that's her plan…_' Setsuna turned towards Asuna as she wrapped her arm around Konoka's shoulders protectively, pretending to be controlled by Konoka, "If you do anything to her, I will kill you. No one will touch my girlfriend."

Asuna stared at them with wide eyes, not believing what was happening, "No way!"

"Yes way, now if you excuse us, we'll be going now." and with that, Konoka and Setsuna disappeared.

"Setsuna-san…Konoka…"

* * *

Me: Ok how's this? Took me awhile to figure out what to do with this chapter though…sorry for the shortness, OOc-ness and stuff!

Konoka: Wow! You made Set-chan admit that she's my girlfriend! -squeals-

Me: Um…you're welcome? Anyways, thanks PureWiings, icha-kun, EvilUnown, Dana Kishimoto, BatterieszX, Solangge28, and shiroki for reviewing in chapter 3!

Asuna: Why didn't you make me save Setsuna-san in the end?!

Me: Dunno, didn't fell like you should save her yet. Besides, you savin' her now could've ruined my plans for later!

Asuna and Konoka: What plans?

Me: You'll find out later! Anyways, see ya all next time! Hope that you like this chapter! Please continue to read, review, and support me in this fanfic!

* * *

_Preview: _

_Konoka snuggled against Setsuna, "Comfortable?"_

"_Konoka-san! Please give Setsuna-san back to us!"_

"_I am." Setsuna wrapped her arms around Konoka._

"_You all hate us being together, why should I give her back to you?!"_

'Set-chan…I love you the way you are now…I hope that we can stay like this forever and ever._' Konoka giggled to herself as she rested her head on Setsuna's chest, "Let's get some sleep now."_

"_No one shall touch her!" Setsuna blocked an attack from Negi._

"_As you wish." '_I swear…I get you back to normal even if it costs me my life Kono-chan…_'_


	5. The Truth, Plan, and First Fight

Me: Oh here's Chapter 4! Hope ya all enjoy this!

Konoka: Fate-kun, where's Set-chan?

Me: I think she's hiding somewhere…

Asuna: That or you threatened her that you'd call Konoka again if she got within three meters of you. ¬¬

Me: That's a lie and you know it!

Asuna: Then where's Setsuna-san?

Me: …Told 'er to take some swimming lessons ¬¬

Konoka: This I have to see! -leaves-

Asuna: Did you really…?

Me: Yeah, I did. If she learned how to swim by the time I finish this chapter, then she can kill me.

Asuna: You and your death wishes ¬¬

Me: Hey I like 'em :3 anyways, on with this story!

* * *

_Previously in Chapter 3:_

"_Se…Setsuna-san…?"_

"_You're awake already Set-chan?" smiled Konoka as she hugged her knight, "Tell Asuna that you're all mine now."_

'So that's her plan…_' Setsuna turned towards Asuna as she wrapped her arm around Konoka's shoulders protectively, pretending to be controlled by Konoka, "If you do anything to her, I will kill you. No one will touch my girlfriend."_

_Asuna stared at them with wide eyes, not believing what was happening, "No way!"_

"_Yes way, now if you excuse us, we'll be going now." and with that, Konoka and Setsuna disappeared._

"_Setsuna-san…Konoka…"_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4: The Truth, Plan, and First Fight

"Asuna-san, did you find Setsuna-san?" asked Negi.

"I'm sorry guys…" said Asuna, "I…I lost them…"

"What?!"

"These were Konoka's words to me 'Set-chan is with me now and there's nothing you can do to get her back.' Setsuna-san's words were 'If you do anything to her, I will kill you. No one will touch my girlfriend.'"

"Setsuna-san said that?!" said Haruna.

"When she said it, it looked like she was being controlled…I should've followed her faster! Maybe I could've stopped her!"

"Don't beat yourself up Kagurazaka. There still might be a way to save them."

"Yeah…you're right."

"Let's make a plan."

* * *

Setsuna's P.O.V.

"Hey Set-chan, don't you think that this could be a good place to hide out for awhile?" she asked.

The place that Konoka was looking at is an abandoned house.

"Yes." I answered simply.

We went in and found a room where we could rest and sleep in.

Konoka ran towards the bed and flopped down on it. "Hey Set-chan…come here." she beckoned seductively.

I did as I was told and walked towards Konoka then sat on the bed.

"You're being quiet again…talk to me again like you used to." she leaned onto me.

"What would you like to talk about?"

"Anything…"

I decided to use this chance to find out why Konoka turned evil, "Why did you think that I didn't 'like' you?"

Konoka smiled and looked at me in the face, "Silly Set-chan. I loved you since we were five and it was so fun playing around with you!" now Konoka looked down, "But then the way that you were…it seemed like you hated being around me and made so many excuses to leave my side…"

This caught me off guard. I mean, I knew that she was playing with me, but I didn't think that her feelings were the same as my own. I stayed quiet as she continued.

"I was jealous of you Set-chan…not only you leave me out of your life, you also lied to me. You don't talk things over with me that much anymore…don't you care about me? Then I felt like the loneliest person in the world I just didn't know what to do" she started to cry.

I couldn't stand it. She wasn't my Kono-chan but yet she was. I did the only thing that I could've thought of and held her in my arms. It seemed to calm her down a bit and she relaxed in my arms.

Konoka happily snuggled against me, "Comfortable?"

"I am." I wrapped my arms around Konoka.

'_Set-chan…I love you more than I do now…I hope that we can stay like this forever and ever.'_ I heard Konoka giggle to herself as she rested her head on my chest, "Let's get some sleep now."

"As you wish."_ '__I swear…I get you back to normal even if it costs me my life Kono-chan…__'_

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

"…So you got it?"

"But we gotta find them first you know…" sighed Chisame.

"I could summon them." suggested Negi.

"Bad idea squirt." said Asuna, "They might not be happy and by the way Konoka is, if you summon them, there's a chance that they might not be in clothes."

Everyone blushed, "Konoka _liked_ Setsuna-san _**that**_much?!"

"Negi-bozu, if you needed help finding them, just leave it to Sessha." said Nagase Kaede.

"Kaede-san!"

"Alright I'm leaving it to you then."

Kaede nodded, made 10 _kage bunshin_ of herself, then left.

"Negi-sensei, if that plan doesn't work I could always shoot them from afar." suggested Tatsumiya Mana.

"Tatsumiya-san that's too dangerous!" said Haruna.

"I'm only stating the obvious."

"Let's just see what happened first." Negi sweat dropped, '_Konoka-san, Setsuna-san we're coming!'_

* * *

Konoka released herself from Setsuna's embrace and growled, "Seems like Negi-kun and the others won't give up."

"What would you like me to do?" asked Setsuna.

"We'll go and see what they want." Konoka got up, walked a few feet away from Setsuna and turned around, "You'll protect me from them right…Set-chan?"

"Of course I will."

Konoka smiled as they went out. They spotted one of Kaede's clones and decided to have Negi's group come to them.

About half an hour later Kaede, Ku Fei, Negi, Asuna, and Mana came.

"Aww…only you five? I thought that there would be more." said Konoka, obviously disappointed.

"Konoka-san! Please give Setsuna-san back to us!" said Negi.

"You all hate us being together, why should I give her back to you?!" Konoka glared at them.

"If you won't listen to reason, then we have to use force!" Asuna charged at Konoka, but was blocked by Setsuna, "No one shall touch her!"

* * *

Me: And done with this chapter. Hope you readers like this story! Sorry for the random OOC-ness and other stuff. Can't find away around it.

Konoka: Fate-kun tall them…

Me: What are you talkin' 'bout? -shifty eyes-

Asuna: That you finished chapter 3 the same day as chapter 2. ¬¬

Me: Hey, I have my reasons ¬¬; Anyways thanks PureWiings, Solangge28, EvilUnown, Lance58, BatterieszX, Dana Kishimoto, setsuna-kun, and krugern for reviewing in the last chapter!

Konoka: Oh and Set-chan wasn't taking swimming lessons Fate-kun!

Me: Last time I saw 'er she was!

Konoka: Call her back now! -puppy dog eyes-

Me: Haha! That doesn't work on me!

Konoka: I'll cry! -tears start to form-

Me: Crap! See ya all next time! Please continue to read, review, and support me in this fanfic!

Konoka: Wait!

Asuna: And I was left behind again…

* * *

_Preview:_

_Just as Konoka was about to kiss Setsuna, she gently pushed her away, "If this is what you're after then I'm sorry but I can't love you like this."_

"_Are you serious? You seen the way that they are! We can't even come near them anymore!" said Asuna._

"_Set-chan…it's your fault…IT'S YOUR FAULT!" screamed Konoka, unleashing her magical powers._

"_You're wrong! There could be a way to save them!" said Negi._

"_Kono-chan…" Setsuna winced in pain as she readied her sword, "I'm sorry but…it can't be like this…"_


	6. Warning and another Misunderstanding?

Me: Yeah, chapter 5 is now up! Hope ya all like it! XD

Konoka: And let's welcome Set-chan back!

Me: Great…I mean, welcome back Saku. How's the swimmin' lessons?

Setsuna: Now you're calling me 'Saku'? ¬¬ It was great, except Ojou-sama almost saw me!

Konoka: I wanted to see you in your bathing suit Set-chan!

Me: Where's Kagura?

Asuna: Here…wait you mean me right?

Me: Is there any other Kagura here? ¬¬

Konoka: What am I then?

Me: Um…I'll let you know later….anyways, here's the fifth chapter! Hope ya all enjoy it!

* * *

_Previously on chapter 4:_

_Konoka released herself from Setsuna's embrace and growled, "Seems like Negi-kun and the others won't give up."_

"_What would you like me to do?" asked Setsuna._

"_We'll go and see what they want." Konoka got up, walked a few feet away from Setsuna and turned around, "You'll protect me from them right…Set-chan?"_

"_Of course I will."_

_Konoka smiled as they went out. They spotted one of Kaede's clones and decided to have Negi's group come to them._

_About half an hour later Kaede, Ku Fei, Negi, Asuna, and Mana came._

"_Aww…only you five? I thought that there would be more." said Konoka, obviously disappointed._

"_Konoka-san! Please give Setsuna-san back to us!" said Negi._

"_You all hate us being together, why should I give her back to you?!" Konoka glared at them._

"_If you won't listen to reason, then we have to use force!" Asuna charged at Konoka, but was blocked by Setsuna, "No one shall touch her!"_

* * *

**Chapter 5: Warning and another Misunderstanding?**

"Setsuna-san! Please wake up! Konoka's mind isn't working right now so come back on our side!" said Asuna, trying to push Setsuna away but was failing.

"No one shall talk about her like that!" Setsuna easily pushed Asuna away, "_Raimeiken_!"

"Asuna-san! _Deflectio!_" shouted Negi, deflecting Setsuna's attack.

"Bad Negi-kun! In fights, it's unfair to keep defending all the time." Konoka did a fake pout, "Oh well, Set-chan make them regret it."

Setsuna bit her lip, "Alright."

'_Wait, why's Setsuna-san hesitating?_' thought Kaede, noticing Setsuna's movements.

"Kaede, what's wrong?" asked Ku Fei.

"Setsuna-san…she's hesitating."

"She's what?"

'_Damn! They noticed! Sorry Kaede! Ku!'_ Setsuna raised her sword, "_Zankūsen Ni-no-Tachi!_"

Kaede and Ku Fei jumped out of the way in time.

"Kaede-san! Ku-roushi!" Negi shouted, worried about his students.

"We're alright Negi-bozu!" Kaede shouted back, signaling that they were both alright.

Suddenly Setsuna appeared behind them, knocking them out with a quick punch to their stomachs.

"Setsuna-san!" Negi shouted, "How can you hurt your friends like that?!"

Setsuna just jumped back next to Konoka.

"Take this as a warning Negi-kun. You're lucky that I didn't want Set-chan to kill you all just yet." Konoka leaned onto Setsuna, "Now don't ever look for us again."

"Konoka-san! Setsuna-san wait!" Asuna tried to stop them but they turned around to leave.

"I'm sorry Setsuna." Mana took out her gun and shot at both Setsuna and Konoka.

"Tatsumiya-san?!"

Sensing the bullet, Setsuna blocked the one that was aimed at her, and took the one meant for Konoka.

"Set-chan!!" Konoka glared at Mana, "You'll pay for this!"

"I'm fine!" said Setsuna, snapping Konoka back to reality.

They quickly left, leaving the group of five alone.

"Sorry Negi-sensei…I only meant to keep them incapacitated until we could save them."

"But you could've killed them." said Kaede.

"Setsuna, no. Konoka yes."

"But injuring them is still bad." Negi crossed his arms, "Let's see is Eva-san has an idea of some kind."

"Are you serious? You seen the way that they are! We can't even come near them anymore!" said Asuna.

"You're wrong! There could be a way to save them!" said Negi.

"That is true. It's not like you to just give up like that Asuna-dono."

"Sorry it's just…Konoka seemed so mad and there's no way to change her mind when she's like that and setsuna will do anything that Konoka tells her to do." Asuna ran her hand through her hair in frustration, "Just how are we gonna get them back?"

"It's simple." said a voice.

"Who there and what simple?" asked Ku Fei.

"You mean killing Setsuna and Konoka-dono?" said Kaede.

"We are not going to kill them!" Negi's voice dropped, "Unless they kill us first…."

"That won't be necessary." everyone turned towards Evangeline, as she appeared out of nowhere, "All we have to do is make Konoka face reality. In other words, make Setsuna confess."

"But how are we gonna make Setsuna confess? What if that doesn't work?" asked Asuna.

"Trust me it should….or at least have some sort of effect on her."

"That or you just want to embarrass Setsuna-san."

"No. I could care less about their feelings. However, they are both my students so I want them back on my side rather the enemy's."

"So you really do care about them."

"I do not!"

* * *

"Set-chan are you sure that you're alright?" asked Konoka, worried about Setsuna.

Setsuna bandaged her wound and smiled at Konoka, "Of course I am…"

"I'm glad." Just as Konoka was about to kiss Setsuna, she gently pushed her away, "If this is what you're after then I'm sorry but I can't love you like this."

"Wha…what are you talking about Set-chan…" Konoka was shocked, "I…I thought that you…loved me…"

"I do, but not like the way you are now…" Setsuna blushed, "The Konoka that I know and love is kind, gentle, and a bit of an air head."

"But…_I'm_ Konoka….Konoe Konoka from our childhood…"

Setsuna shook her head, "The Konoka I know would hurt our friends. Please…turn back to normal."

"Set-chan…it's your fault…IT'S YOUR FAULT!" screamed Konoka as she cried and unleashing her magical powers.

"Kono-chan…" Setsuna winced in pain as she readied her sword, "I'm sorry but…it can't be like this…"

* * *

Me: Ok end XD I'm tired and kinda annoyed thanks to my cousins and my mom ¬¬ Anyways, hope that you liked this chapter and sorry for the shortness, OOC-ness and all that stuff! XD

Asuna: And?

Me: Thanks PureWiings, Solangge28, EvilUnown, Lance58, Dana Kishimoto, icha-kun, BatterieszX for reviewing in chapter 4!

Konoka: Also Fate-kun will take anyone's requests for any fanfiction ideas! Oh yeah, you never told me my nickname Fate-kun.

Me: That's just 'cause I can't think of how to finish my own right now. Um...next chapter?

Setsuna: And you don't want to talk to your cousins. What's Ojou-sama's nickname?

Me: Hey not my fault that they're stupid, and technically they're not my cousins. They're just old friends. I'll let ya know next time!

Asuna/Setsuna: Same difference. And tell us now!

Me: Geez. Anyways, hope that you all like this chapter! Please continue to read, review, and support me in this fanfic! -runs away-

Asuna/Setsuna/Konoka: Get back here!

* * *

_Preview (also will be the last chapter):_

_After realizing that she just did, Konoka crawled towards Setsuna's dying body, "Set-chan…" she touched her face, "No…no…NO!!"_

"_It can't be…" the Ala Alba looked at Setsuna's body in a pool of her own blood with Konoka crying next to her, "SET-CHAN!!!"_

_After a light blue light died down Setsuna was as good as new._

_Setsuna slowly opened her eyes, "Ko…Kono-chan?" she put her hand on Konoka's shoulders gently._

_Konoka looked at Setsuna as they smiled, "Thank god!" Konoka hugged Setsuna tightly._

"_Now I can tell you. I can tell you that I love you."_

"_I'm so sorry Set-chan…I'm so sorry!" Konoka cried in joy, "I love you too!"_


	7. The End

Me: Alright, here's the last chapter!

Konoka: Thank you readers who have supported us all this time! Now will you tell me my nickname Fate-kun?

Me: Why do you wanna know Kanon-chan?

Setsuna: Her name's 'Kanon'?

Me: Crap…Uh Hope you will like this last chapter! Please read and review!

* * *

_Previously in Chapter 5:_

"_Set-chan are you sure that you're alright?" asked Konoka, worried about Setsuna._

_Setsuna bandaged her wound and smiled at Konoka, "Of course I am…"_

"_I'm glad." Just as Konoka was about to kiss Setsuna, she gently pushed her away, "If this is what you're after then I'm sorry but I can't love you like this."_

"_Wha…what are you talking about Set-chan…" Konoka was shocked, "I…I thought that you…loved me…"_

"_I do, but not like the way you are now…" Setsuna blushed, "The Konoka that I know and love is kind, gentle, and a bit of an air head."_

"_But…_I'm_ Konoka…Konoe Konoka from our childhood…"_

_Setsuna shook her head, "The Konoka I know would hurt our friends. Please…turn back to normal."_

"_Set-chan…it's your fault…IT'S YOUR FAULT!" screamed Konoka as she cried and unleashing her magical powers._

"_Kono-chan…" Setsuna winced in pain as she readied her sword, "I'm sorry but…it can't be like this…"_

* * *

**Chapter 6: The End**

"I do not!" Evangeline argues back.

"Can we focus and find Konoka-san and Setsuna-san?" said Nodoka.

"Feh. You could find them can't you?"

Nodoka opened her book and tried to read Setsuna's mind, "I'm sorry Kono-chan but…I can't let it end like this."

"Eh?" Every turned towards Nodoka.

"This is bad, we have to find them before Setsuna-san might kill Konoka-san or even worse! Vice versa!"

Nodoka tried to read Konoka's mind this time, "Set-chan…I miss those times when we were together…We were so care free and innocent…but then other people came into our lives and ruined it for us! Set-chan I'll make you mine! Even if I have to kill you, you'll be mine!"

"Ok that's kinda dark of Konoka." said Asuna.

"Do you think that's what is within Konoka-san's heart?

"We don't need to think about that. We need to figure out how to find Konoka-san and Setsuna-san!"

"Boya, did you try summoning them here?"

"I did before, but it was blocked." said Negi, looking at Konoka and Setsuna's pactio cards, "Master, can you do the opposite?"

"I can't but…" Evangeline turned away, "Chachamaru!"

"Yes Master?"

"Can you find Setsuna and Konoka?"

"If Negi-sensei can contact them telepathically, they cam be somewhere within 5-10 km."

Everyone looked at Negi.

"I-I'll try it again." '_Setsuna-san! Konoka-san! Can you hear me! Please answer!_'

Few moments passed and no answer.

"If they're not answering, they must be farther than 10 km..."

'_N-Negi-sensei?_'

Negi smiled, "Setsuna-san answered!" '_Setsuna-san can you tell me where you are?!_'

'_We're…ugh!_'

"Setsuna-san!" Negi shouted.

"What's going on Negi?" asked Asuna.

Negi turned towards them with a scared look, "We have to find them now!"

"If Setsuna-san answered, then they have to be, at most, 10 km away." Yue crossed her arms, "Kaede-san can you use your _kage bunshin_ and see if you can find them?"

"Alright." Kaede made about 15 copies of herself then left.

"That's odd…" said Chisame.

"What's odd?"

"Sakurazaki is in Konoe's control right?" Everyone nodded, "Then why is she able to talk to us?"

"She was never in Konoka-san's control to begin with." said Nodoka after a few seconds of silence.

"If that's true then why did she listen to that Konoka and attack us?" Chisame crossed her arms, "Nothing but questions."

"We'll get the answers when we see them." Negi said confidently.

"Negi-bozu! I found them!" said Kaede as she came back.

"Let's go!" Everyone ran and followed Kaede.

When they got to where Kaede found Konoka and Setsuna, they all saw one Kaede clone trying to help Setsuna, while the others trying to fight off Konoka's attacks.

"What's going on?" said Haruna.

* * *

Earlier:

"Set-chan, didn't I always treat you nicely? Even though you gave me the cold shoulder when you got here?" Konoka put her hand on her chest, "That really hurt…after all that time of being separated, you didn't talk to me…"

Setsuna gave Konoka a pained look, "That hurt me too Kono-chan…but…" Setsuna clenched her sword, "You never knew how scared I was."

"Scared? Who can you be scared of being near me?" Konoka gave Setsuna a glare, "You better not say that it's your demon half."

"That was one…I can't tell you the others." Setsuna lowered her sword a bit, "No…I _won't_ tell you unless you turn back to normal."

'_Setsuna-san! Konoka-san! Can you hear me! Please answer!_'

"That's not fair Set-chan…" Konoka walked seductively towards Setsuna, "Tell me now."

"No." Setsuna backed away slightly, '_N-Negi-sensei?_'

'_Setsuna-san can you tell me where you are?!_'

"Be that way." Konoka raised her hand towards Setsuna '_May obscurum complexo is puella quod sensim torqueo suus e._'

'_We're…ugh!_' Setsuna barely dodged the attack and ran behind Konoka. There she tried to hit Konoka, hard enough to knock her out, but Konoka turned around with teary eyes causing Setsuna to stop what she was doing.

Smirking, Konoka took this chance and blasted Setsuna through the wall and outside, "My Set-chan…I never knew that you were _that_ weak when fighting me."

Setsuna groaned in pain as she tried to get up.

"Setsuna?" said Kaede.

Setsuna gave Kaede a 'I'll-be-fine-go-get-Negi-sensei' look then turned towards Konoka before she could figure anything out.

Kaede made more copies of herself then ran back towards Negi as fast as she can.

"Looks like Kaede-san was here." said Konoka, noticing that there were five Kaede clones near Setsuna.

"Don't interrupt us Kaede!" Setsuna stood up, only to be brought back down thanks to her wounds, "Ugh!"

Konoka raised her hand again as four Kaede clones got ready to defend Setsuna, while the last one tried to help Setsuna's wounds.

"What's going on?" said Haruna, as she and the rest of the Ala Alba came.

"More people trying to interfere…" Konoka said in a sad voice.

"Konoka-san please listen to us!" said Negi.

Konoka glared at all of them, "Why should I?"

Setsuna stood up, ignoring the pain that's going through her body, "Negi-sensei, leave it to me…"

"Setsuna!"

"It's my fault that she's like this…" She looked at them briefly before turning back towards Konoka, "Now I have to fix it…"

"You let us help Setsuna!" said Ku Fei.

"Yeah! We can help too you know!"

Setsuna sighed, "I have an idea, but it's risky."

"What?"

"I need one of you to be the bait."

Everyone stayed quiet, until Asuna stepped up, "I'll do it."

"Ok, can you come here Asuna-san and I'll tell you what you need to do."

"What about us Setsuna-san?"

"For the rest of you, stay hidden and keep Asuna-san safe in case my plan doesn't work." Setsuna gave them a small smile, "Thanks for everything."

"Eh?"

"Asuna-san, I need you to pretend that you're going to attack Ojou-sama. When she attacks you, I'll get in the way and take the hit. She showed a reaction last time when Tatsumiya hit me with the bullet."

"But Setsuna-san!" Asuna tried to protest.

"Don't worry! If it works, everything will be fine!"

"But…" Asuna looked sad, "What if it doesn't?"

Setsuna looked down, "Let's not think about that. I know that Ojou-sama will come back to normal with my plan."

Asuna nodded and got into position. Setsuna looked back at where the Ala Alba were and nodded.

"Let's do this!"

Asuna ran towards Konoka and summoned her harisen.

'_Now it's Asuna who's trying to attack me? What are you up to Set-chan?_' Konoka raided her hand to blast Asuna away but to her surprise Setsuna pushed Asuna and took the blow.

"Set-chan?!"

Setsuna got up, but now she's weak, "Damn, didn't work."

"Setsuna-san!"

"Don't move!" Setsuna turned towards Asuna, "Asuna-san go again!"

"B-But…" Asuna hesitated.

"Just do it!" Setsuna ordered.

Asuna reluctantly obeyed, but she moved a lot slower.

"_Undetriginta spiritus obscure…Sagitta magica series obscure!_' Konoka shouted as 29 black ball of darkness flew towards Asuna.

"Oh no Negi-sensei! Yue-san!" Setsuna shouted as she ran towards Asuna.

Negi and Yue took this as their cue to help Asuna.

"_Undetriginta spiritus lucis…Sagitta magica series lucis!_' shouted Negi as 29 white balls of light flew towards the parallel one.

"_Septendecim spiritus aerials, coeuntes…Sagita magica, wries fulguralis!_' 17 lighting bolts flew towards Konoka.

'_Wait a second, Setsuna could've easily dodged the attack and gotten Asuna-dono out of the way._' thought Kaede.

'_If Setsuna told Negi-sensei and Ayase to attack then…_' Mana's eyes widened.

'_Setsuna in trouble!_' Ku Fei looked towards Konoka and saw Setsuna running towards her.

"Hey Yue call off your attack!" Evangeline shouted.

"Eh?" Everyone except Kaede, Mana, and Ku Fei looked at her.

"If you don't all it off Setsuna will die!"

Yue tried to call off her attack in time, but it was too late. Setsuna took the attack for Konoka and fell to the ground.

"S…Set-chan…?" Konoka finally woke up and saw Setsuna on the ground bleeding to death.

After realizing that she just did, Konoka crawled towards Setsuna's dying body, "Set-chan…" she touched her face, "No…no…NO!!"

"It can't be…" the Ala Alba looked at Setsuna's body in a pool of her own blood with Konoka crying next to her, "SET-CHAN!!!"

Setsuna weakly wiped Konoka's tears away, but left a small trail of her blood in it's place, "Don't cry…"

"Set-chan…please…I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Konoka hugged Setsuna, "Please get better…please…don't die…"

"Heh…l-looks like me p-plan worked…" Setsuna said weakly.

"What plan?"

Setsuna didn't answer her as her eyes rolled up into the back of her head.

"Set-chan? Set-chan!" Konoka cried harder and prayed that she would get better.

As if the gods were listening, Konoka activated her powers and a light blue light surrounded them.

The Ala Alba shielded their eyes and wished that Setsuna wouldn't die yet either. After a light blue light died down Setsuna was as good as new.

Setsuna slowly opened her eyes, "Ko…Kono-chan?" she put her hand on Konoka's shoulders gently.

Konoka looked at Setsuna as they smiled, "Thank god!" Konoka hugged Setsuna tightly.

"E-Easy there Kono-chan…" Setsuna winced as she sat up with Konoka's help, "Are you alright?"

"I am…" Konoka looked down to hide her tears.

"Kono-chan?" Setsuna was worried that Konoka was hurt.

"I…you…" Konoka muttered.

"Yes?" Setsuna moved closer to Konoka so she can hear her better.

"I almost lost you…I'm so sorry Set-chan!" Konoka brought her hands to her face as she cried.

Setsuna gently took those hands away and kissed her tears away, "Now I can tell you." she smiled and blushed, "I can tell you that I…I love you."

"I'm so sorry Set-chan…I'm so sorry!" Konoka cried in joy, "I love you too!" Konoka wrapped her arms around Setsuna's neck and kissed her.

"Well well. Looks like we don't have to worry about you two anymore now do we?" smirked Asuna.

Konoka and Setsuna pulled back to see Asuna, Haruna, and Kazumi smirking; Negi, Kaede, Mana, and Yue smiling at them; Nodoka blushing; and Evangeline and Chisame not caring.

"Y-You guys…"

"Let's leave them alone for now shall we?" said Kazumi walking back with the rest following after her.

"I'm glad that you two made up, but…" Asuna smacked Setsuna in the head, "If you do that again, we're not gonna help you."

Setsuna rubbed her head with one hand and brought Konoka closer with the other, "You can count on it."

Konoka blushed but enjoyed having Setsuna hold her.

"Ok, now hurry back. We'll be waiting." Asuna left.

"Don't worry." Setsuna and Konoka looked at each other, "We won't be long." they smiled at each other as they kissed one last time before they left.

Now that the jealousy feud was over, they couldn't wait to see what the future will bring them.

* * *

Me: Ya-ha! Hope that you like this last chapter! Sorry if it was confusing and the OOC-ness! I also apologize for the bad fighting scene...

Konoka: It was sweet I guess.

Me: Haha…anyways, sorry if it didn't meet your expectations even though I tried my best! Thanks PureWiings, Solangge28, Dana Kishimoto, Kirstie Anne, BatterieszX, setsuna-kun, and Lance58 for reviewing in the last chapter! See you all again in my other stories!

Setsuna: At least you didn't kill me.

Me: 'Cause I made Kanon-chan save you.

Asuna: Yeah, at least that's good now hurry up and finish your other stories!

Me: If and when I feel like it…

Asuna/Setsuna/Konoka: Finish them!

Me: Alright! Please read, review and continue to support me! Hope ya all like this chapter! See ya!

Asuna/Konoka/Setsuna: See you all again!


	8. Epilogue

**Epilogue **

"Eh? You were never in Konoka-san's control?" Everyone looked at Setsuna and Konoka.

Setsuna blushed a bit as Konoka looked down, "I'm sorry…"

"Don't be Konoka!" Asuna turned towards Setsuna, "If you were never in Konoka's control, why did you attack us?"

"I…" Setsuna held Konoka's hand, "It was my fault Kono-chan became like that so I wanted to fix it like I said."

"Did you have to risk your life though?" asked Yue, "You could've died Setsuna-san."

Setsuna used her free hand to scratch the back of her head, "I uh…wanted to see if Kono-chan would turn back to normal if I did that. Sorry if I scared you…"

"Scared us?" Everyone made Setsuna stand up and took turns hitting her.

After the last member hit Setsuna, Konoka ran towards her.

"I guess I deserved that…" Setsuna rubbed her cheek.

"You owe us an explanation Sakurazaki. What did you do to make Konoka be like that?" said Chisame.

Setsuna looked at Konoka then to the ground, "She uh…saw something that I can't explain to anyone else…"

"Which was…?" they all looked interested.

"A picture of my family…" Setsuna muttered, only Konoka heard her though.

"Why did you have to keep that a secret?" asked Konoka.

"My clan told me that if anyone knew about my family, they'd be cursed to death and I didn't want that to happen to you…" Setsuna looked into Konoka's eyes.

"That's all?" Asuna put her hands on her hips.

"Eh?" Setsuna looked at them.

"You _did_ tell us before that your clan hated you for having white wings didn't you?" Yue drank her juice.

"They probably said that to make you not trust others." Haruna smiled at her.

Setsuna looked down again, "No…I…I told someone before and they died a few weeks after…"

"Maybe that person was sick?" Nodoka brought a hand to her chest.

Setsuna shook her head negative, "She was the same age as me at that time…not only that she was also a member of the tribe...I only had a few friends before when I was still in my clan…she…was one of the few and died a few weeks after I told her about them."

"Maybe she was being hunted?" said Mana, "Crow demon tribes are often mistaken for giant crows you know."

Setsuna shook her head again, "No…the clan would kill anyone that finds out about what happened…no matter who they are…"

Konoka hugged Setsuna, "It'll be alright Set-chan…"

Setsuna gave Konoka a weak smile, "I hope you're right…"

Negi looked at Setsuna's old photo, "Setsuna-san, these two are your parents right? Who's the boy?"

"My…older half-brother…" Setsuna smiled at the memory, "It was only my human mother, demon father, older half-brother demon and myself."

"Your brother was a demon wasn't he?" Evangeline crossed her arms, "Things must've been hard."

Setsuna nodded, "It was but we still managed to make it through…but…that day…" Setsuna stared to tear up.

"Setsuna-san?"

"On that day…everything ended…"

* * *

Little did they know, just outside of Mahora, groups of demons were waiting.

"Boss, she's telling someone about you-know-what."

"Understood. Seems like we'd have to teach her what happens when she tells her 'friends' about that." the leader smirked.

TBC?

* * *

Me: Alright, sorry for the long wait…was busy with some other stuff…

Setsuna: And you were being lazy again.

Me: "Don't Say Lazy"

Konoka: You really like that song don't you Fate-kun?

Me: Who knows…Thanks Dana Kishimoto(x2), Lance58, BatterieszX, and PureWiings for reviewing in the last chapter. Sorry 'bout the wait.

Asuna: Now how long do they have to wait for the rest of the chapters?

Me: Depends…anyways, see ya all next time!

Asuna/Konoka/ Setsuna: Bye!


End file.
